1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to frequency selective surfaces, and more particularly to frequency selective surfaces with programmable characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
In some commercial or military applications, it may be desirable for a surface, such as a radome, through which electromagnetic waves may be transmitted or from which they may reflect, to have frequency dependent transmission and reflection characteristics. Moreover, it may be advantageous for these characteristics to change with time, as circumstances change. For example, it may at some times be advantageous to shield the contents of a radome from electromagnetic radiation incident from outside the radome, and it may at other times be advantages to allow electromagnetic radiation generated within the radome to be transmitted out of the radome.
Thus, there is a need for a surface having controllable transmission and reflection characteristics.